


Do You Wanna?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Kinks, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna?

Title: Do You Wanna?  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Prompt: Have you ever wanted… and Whats the kinkiest thing you've ever done?  
Category: Slash with talk of sex.   
Rating: FMAO  
Status: Complete  
Spoilers: None  
Brief Summary: Blair wants to try something new.   
Warnings: Talk of golden showers.   
Notes/acknowledgments: This has been great fun writing ten minutes every day. It gets a little easier I think each day. Today I think it worked out easier, anyhow. 

 

Do You Wanna?  
By Patt

 

“Have you ever wanted to make love while at the drive-in?” Blair asked Jim. 

Jim stopped getting the cooler ready for the drive-in and looked at his lover anxiously. “What are you talking about? That’s against the law, Chief,” Jim reminded Blair. _What the hell is he thinking?_

“So you’ve never wanted to make love while at the drive-in?” Blair asked again. 

“Where in the hell is this coming from? Since when do you want to have sex in public places?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled at him as he started putting more drinks in the cooler and some more snacks. “It isn’t that I want to do it in public places, it’s just that sometimes when we’re there and you kiss me, I want to do more. So sue me,” Blair said defensively. 

“We’re not making love in the truck. Jesus, Sandburg, they would see my ass,” Jim enlightened him. 

“Who says it would be your ass that they see and who is this they that you speak of?” Blair teased. 

“Either way, they would see one of us and I don’t like that idea at all. We’re not making love in the truck, it’s as simple as that,” Jim asserted. 

“Jim, how about blow-jobs? How about something like that? Haven’t you ever wanted to do anything kinky in your life?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, are you not happy with our love life? Is that the problem? Because I’m telling you right now, I’m not fucking you in the truck. I’m not blowing you in the truck or anything else besides kissing,” Jim replied. 

Blair kissed Jim and said, “I assure you, I adore you and you make me very happy. I only wanted to try something new. Forget I mentioned it.”

Jim now began to worry about how stale their love life might be that Blair was looking at doing things out of the ordinary. “Chief, I want you to be happy,” Jim stated. 

“I am happy, you dope. I adore you as I said before. I just felt like a little change,” Blair said. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “If you want to try new things, that’s fine, but not at the drive-in, or in the truck. We could get caught and it wouldn’t look good down at the station.”

“You’re right. Forget I even brought it up,” Blair assured him. 

Jim wasn’t buying it for a moment. “Have you ever wanted to try anything else with me?”

Blair smiled and went into bounce mode. “Hell yes, I think of trying new things all the time. But you’re not that easy to talk to.”

“What would you like to try?” Jim asked, almost dreading the answer. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of change, no matter how insignificant it was. 

Blair blushed and answered, “I’ve always wanted to try golden showers.”

Jim just stood there with his mouth hanging open. He didn’t even know what to say to that. “You want to piss on me?”

“I guess not,” Blair replied. 

“Want to talk about that some more while we’re at the drive-in? Or would you rather stay home and try it tonight?” Jim asked. 

Blair started putting all of the drinks back into the refrigerator and unpacked the snacks and said, “You’re on.”

“Anytime you want to try something new, all you have to do is ask, babe,” Jim remarked. 

“In the shower now…” Blair ordered. 

Jim was hard already. He might just find out that trying new things could be a lot of fun and besides, he had always wanted to find out the kinkiest thing that Blair did. With any luck, this would only be the beginning. 

The end


End file.
